The Gentleman Returns
by Slaymesoftly
Summary: Fourth and last in the series that began with The Gentleman Wore Leather. This one is multi-chaptered and ends in a happier place (for most of the characters) than the others did. It's season 3 and Buffy's Cruciamentum is coming. Will she face it alone? Not if Joyce has anything to say about it...
1. Chapter 1

My Seasonal Spuffy entry for this round, beta'd by Abelina. This concludes the series. Thanks for reading. I hope you found something to like here. :)

 _The Gentleman Wore Leather –_

 _The Gentleman Takes His Leave –_

 _The Gentleman Leaves Again..._

 _Just a reminder that this is a very AU universe by this point, so there will be some events that diverge from canon. More and more so as these meetings go on and this Sunnydale becomes more and more different from canon Sunnydale. If that bothers you..._

 **The Gentleman Returns**

Spike threw another butt to the ground, adding to the growing pile under the tree he was lurking behind. Between the alcohol he'd consumed in past several days, and the hunger now that he was back in Sunnydale where Buffy wouldn't appreciate it if he started feeding, he wasn't at his best. With a curse, he pushed off from the tree and went to the back door of the house. He could see Buffy's mother in the kitchen, puttering around as if looking for something to do until her daughter was safely home.

"Can't be much fun, being the Slayer's mum," he muttered to himself. "Much as I worry about her, I can't even imagine what her mum goes through every night. The Slayer must have clued her in to what she does by now."

He raised his hand and rapped lightly on the door – not really sure if he wanted her to hear him or not. But she did, and approached with a slight frown. The porch light was on, and he knew she could see him. Suddenly very conscious of how he must look, he ran a hand through his messy hair, trying in vain to push the curls down, and standing up a little straighter.

"Yes?" Joyce had opened the door only far enough to talk, keeping the chain in place. Spike gave a snort at the idea that such a small chain could have kept even a human man out, never mind a determined demon or vampire with an invitation. Which he didn't have.

"Sorry to bother you, Mrs. Summers. I was looking for Buffy, but I can't find her and thought I'd check if she was home."

"Are you a friend of Buffy's?" Her voice and expression as she took in his appearance showed exactly how unlikely she found that idea.

"We know each other," he responded, his expression as noncommittal as his words. "The Slayer and I have—"

"The Slayer? You know what she is?" Joyce visibly relaxed, her expression softening.

"Do. It's why I know her. It being her job to... Never mind that. Do you know where she is?"

Joyce's expression darkened. "No," she said tersely. "I rarely know where she is. Or how she is. Or who... or what...she's—" Her eyes squeezed shut briefly "No. I don't know," she finished.

"Must be a bit rough, being the Slayer's mum." He gave her a small sympathetic smile as he voiced his earlier thought.

"You have no idea," Joyce sighed, seeming to soften even more toward the rough looking, but soft spoken, young man with the sympathetic eyes. "I suppose she could be with that horrible Angel. She pays no attention when I tell her he's much too old for her." She frowned when Spike turned away to hide his snarl, but relaxed when he turn back after a few seconds.

"Sorry, Mrs. Thought I heard something in the yard, but I guess not." He took a deep breath and added so softly she almost didn't hear him, "Guess they got that bloody soul back into him, then."

Although he hadn't phrased it as a question, or even looked in her direction, Joyce responded, "How did you...? And yes, I'm told that he has a soul again – whatever the hell that means."

"Not as much as she'd like to think," Spike muttered as Joyce continued on.

"I still don't like him, and I still think Buffy can do better than a... a—" She paused to study Spike's face for any sign he wouldn't know what she was talking about. "—a vampire. You do know that she kills vampires, don't you?"

"That I do," he responded with a grin that quickly faded. "I reckon if she and the big poof are all lovey-dovey again, there's not much point in... I'll just be going. Was in the area and thought I'd see how she was doing, but it sounds like she's alright. Even if her taste in men hasn't improved any over the last time I was here," he finished, not quite quietly enough for Joyce not to hear him.

"Well, anyone who agrees with me about Angel can't be all bad. Can I offer you something warm to drink before you leave? There's a bit of a chill in the air tonight." She shivered. "I'd ask you in, but Buffy has been very insistent that I not allow anyone in the house after dark unless she is here, so I guess I shouldn't—"

"No, Mrs. You shouldn't. I'll be just fine out here. I thank you for the offer though."

"I was just about to make myself some hot chocolate. Would you like a cup before you go?"

He stared at her in amazement, then smiled. "I'd love one. I'll just take myself out into the yard and have a fag while I wait." He stepped off the porch, reaching for his cigarettes. Joyce left the door slightly ajar, chain still on, as she quickly finished making the cocoa she'd just been starting when he knocked. When she was done and had filled two mugs with hot chocolate and small marshmallows, she lifted the chain off and walked out onto the porch.

Spike was back at her side so quickly it made her frown, but she relaxed again when he said, "You didn't need to come out here. Slayer wouldn't like that." He took the mug from her and grinned his delight when he saw the marshmallows. "I love little marshmallows," he said, taking a sip. "How did you know, you brilliant woman?"

"You just look like the marshmallow type, I guess," she said, blushing slightly at his praise. She sat down on the top step and gestured for him to join her. He cocked his head at her, then shook it and sat down.

"A penny for your thoughts," Joyce said when he didn't speak.

"Was just thinking about my... girlfriend..." he said. "And why I came running back here."

"Oh? Is there a problem with your girlfriend?"

"There was, but I think I may try to fix it. No reason for me not to, it seems." His expression wasn't as neutral as he'd hoped, and he gave her a wry smile when her eyes widened and she gave a little gasp. Neither of them mentioned Buffy or Angel.

"That might be best," she agreed without acknowledging the unspoken undercurrent.

After they'd sipped the hot liquid in comfortable silence for several minutes, he set his mug down. "Would you do me a favor, Mrs. Summers?"

"Please, call me Joyce. I'm not that much older than you are."

He gave a small chuckle. "Wouldn't be so sure of that, Joyce, but alright. I'm William, but you can call me Spike. 'S what your daughter calls me."

"How do you know Buffy, William–er–Spike? Have we met before?"

"Not exactly." He didn't elaborate, but went back to his original question. "If you'd do me a favor... just tell Buffy to be careful around her birthday, if you would. When is that, anyway?"

Joyce frowned. "It's in January. Be careful how?"

"If she starts feeling sick, or weak, tell her not to patrol. And ask that wanker of a watcher of hers to... never mind. Just don't let her go out around that time if she's not feeling 100%." He reached in his pocket and scribbled a number on the inside of a matchbook. "If she starts to feel like she's losing her powers, call me at this number. You can just leave a message if I don't answer. Just say 'it's happenin' and I'll—"

"Just say what's happening? What aren't you telling me?" He heard her heart rate go up and the impending panic in her voice.

"Ask her watcher about the Cruciamentum. Can you remember that? Maybe if he knows you know, he won't... But he's a watcher, and they're wankers, so..."

"You're scaring me. And what has Rupert–Mr. Giles– got to do with it?"

"Nothing, I hope. But if I'm here, I'll make sure of it. Just call me. Please."

Spike tipped up his mug and drained it, then handed it to Joyce and stood up, staring out into the yard with a frown.

"Go in the house, Joyce," he said, suddenly looking nothing like the pleasant company he'd been so far. "Now. Go in and stay in." He gave her a tight smile as she began to protest but moved toward the door. "And just so you know? That advice about not invitin' in anybody you don't know after dark, should've included not going outside to chat with him, either."

She went into the kitchen, turning to face him. "I was with you. I was safe, wasn't I?"

"You were," he said, as he began moving across the yard. "And you always will be. But you didn't know that." He threw a look over his shoulder just as his face shifted. "Close the door. You don't want to see this."

As she gasped and started to obey, she saw him leap into the midst of a group of what she recognized as vampires. Holding onto the door with one hand, she watched him tear through the snarling creatures, not stopping until they were all either on the ground or gone. From what Buffy'd told her about what happened to the vampires she staked, she realized that Spike had apparently managed to kill most of them. She was still staring at him when he turned back to look at the house. It was too dark for her to see his face, but the eyes staring back at her were not the soft blue ones she'd been looking into, but feral-looking and yellow reflecting the porch light.

He raised his hand once, then disappeared into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy returned home to find Joyce sitting in the living room with a glass of Scotch and tightly clenched lips.

"Mom? Are you all right?"

"I would be much better if I hadn't spent the evening talking to what was apparently another vampire you are acquainted with. One who left me a cryptic warning about your birthday, serious doubts about Mr. Giles, and who single-handedly destroyed a gang of vampires in our backyard."

Buffy blinked several times, then gasped. "Spike? Spike was here? And you let him in?" Buffy's voice had gone up to painful levels.

Joyce shook her head. "He told me not to. Let him in, I mean. But why is he worried you might lose your powers on your birthday? And what would Rupert have to do with it?"

"I don't know, Mom, but I'll ask Giles about it tomorrow." She frowned and glanced around. "So you didn't let him in, then? How did you talk to him? And why didn't he wait for me to get home?"

"I talked to him out on the porch—" At Buffy's rolled eyes, she huffed. "You never said I couldn't go out on my own porch in the dark. I didn't _know_ he was a vampire, and he seemed quite nice, if a bit rough around the edges..."

"Mom. That was..." She shook her head. "Never mind. I can't explain Spike. I don't even want to try. Did he say why he was here?"

"No, but he changed his mind about waiting for you when I told him you were still seeing that other vampire." Buffy sighed at Joyce's refusal to use Angel's name. Her interactions with Angelus had forever tainted her view of what she tried very hard not to identify as Buffy's boyfriend. "He's had a fight with his girlfriend and was looking for sympathy, I think. But when he left, he said he knew how to make up with her, so I guess that will be all right. He was really quite pleasant most of the time, but when he got so insistent that you needed to be careful around your birthday, and—Do you know what a Cruet... Crucifi... something that begins with Cruci is? He said to ask Rupert about it."

"I'll ask him tomorrow. We've got lots of time before my birthday. What does he think is going to happen?"

"He just said I should tell him if you begin to feel weak or sick. That's all I know. Except that it seems you have at least two of these creatures in your life and I'm fairly certain I don't know how or why."

Buffy sighed and sank onto the couch. "I don't know why either, Mom. But it seems like I do. Have them, I mean. Aside from being my boyfriend—" Buffy paused for Joyce's usual tight-jawed snort. "—Angel is supposed to be helping me with my Slayer stuff, but mostly all he does is talk about prophecies and crap like that. And the other one is..." She shook her head. "The other one actually does help... or he has before, anyway."

"Aren't there any nice boys at your high school?" Joyce muttered as she took another big gulp from her glass. "Nice normal, human boys? Without fangs?"

Buffy laughed and stood up. "I'm sure there are, Mom. But they probably aren't interested in girls who are stronger than they are. And who aren't available for dates because they're out getting demon guts and slime all over their clothes. Speaking of which..." She gestured at her sweatshirt. "I'm going to get out of these clothes and go to bed now."

"Goodnight, honey. I'll see you in the morning."

XXXXXXXX

The conversation with Giles didn't go well.

"So, Giles, what do you know about something called a Crooked Momentum or something like that? And what does if have to do with my birthday?"

She watched closely as his face paled and he began to stammer. "Wha—what has Angel been telling you?"

"Angel? Nothing." She frowned. If there was something she needed to know, why _hadn't_ Angel said anything?

* _note to self – ask Angel what he knows about it*_

"What's more important is what _should_ he have been telling me?"

"Then how did you... ah, I guess it doesn't matter how, it's all right then. It's nothing for you to worry about. It's an old custom to... congratulate... a slayer on her 18th birthday. Sort of a birthday celebration, if you will. "

"So the Council is going to throw me a party? For my birthday?" She snorted in disbelief. A sudden thought occurred to her. "Do I get to retire? Do I not have to be the Slayer anymore? Is that what it's about?"

Giles shut his eyes briefly, but Buffy had seen the pain flash across his face. "One certainly hopes that is not the case," he said softly. "But one never knows... for sure." He shook himself and added in a more normal tone, "Please don't concern yourself with it right now. Let's worry about it later. Your birthday is still some months away."

"So there _is_ something to worry about?"

"We'll discuss it later." His relief at seeing Xander and Willow burst through the door was painfully obvious.

"Damn right we will." Buffy glared at him, but he refused to acknowledge her remark.

XXXXXXXX

"So, Giles isn't spilling anything except it's something the Council is doing on my birthday. You're old. Do you know what it is?"

Angel got even paler than his normal hasn't-seen-the-sun-in-200-years pallor.

"You aren't supposed to know about that. At least, I'm pretty sure you aren't. He could probably get fired if he tells you about it."

"So you _do_ know what it is?"

"Well, yeah. All vamps know about it eventually. Maybe really young ones don't... but they're the kind that find out the hard way..."

"Hard way?"

"When the slayer stakes or beheads them."

"So I have to stake a vamp? How is that different from what I do every night?"

"I'm not sure." As Angel spoke, he turned away so she couldn't see his face, and she wondered if he was lying to her. "But it's probably no big deal. I've no idea why Giles can't just tell you that on your birthday you have to stake a vampire that the Council has selected. You'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried. I just don't get why it's such a big secret. If they do it for all slayers when they get to be eighteen, why aren't we told about it?"

"Buffy, most slayers don't live to be eighteen."

His voice was sad and resigned as reminded her of something she'd chosen to ignore, and there was just a hint of reproach in it. As if she shouldn't have reached that age. She remembered how he'd calmly accepted the prophecy that said the Master was going to kill her.

But that was then, this was now.

"Well, yeah," she agreed, giving him one of her best smiles. "But most slayers don't have awesomely strong and old vampire boyfriends to help them out."

His shocked expression mirrored her own as he said, "Buffy, this is _your_ Cruciamentum. I can't interfere! You have to do it yourself. That's how it's done."

"Is this like that stupid prophecy again? When you couldn't help me against the Master because some stupid book said I had to die?"

"Buffy, things have to be done the way they've always been done. That's how it is. A Slayer faces her Cruciamentum vampire all by herself."

She stared at him, eyes wide open, then shook her head. "Okay. Thanks for the information, Angel." She turned to leave, surprised when he pulled her into a brief hug.

"I thought maybe we'd do something tonight? Maybe watch a movie, or do some tai chi?" His big brown eyes pleaded with her to stay.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Angel," she said, shrugging out of his loose embrace.

He recoiled immediately. "I didn't mean anything by it, Buffy. I mean, if anybody knows that we can't... I shouldn't... I just wanted to spend some time with you." He gave her a sheepish smile. "I wasn't thinking about anything soul-threatening. I promise."

"Neither was I," she replied without more explanation. "Gotta go. See you later."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

By the time her birthday rolled around, Spike's warnings had been explained away, and Buffy no longer gave much thought to what he'd told her mother. Giles consistently assured her she had nothing to worry about, that he had taken care of it. He admitted the Council was going to provide a vampire for her to stake, but assured her that a slayer of her experience and skill wasn't going to have a problem with it. He suggested he take her and Joyce somewhere nice for her birthday dinner.

So, when she came home from patrol one night, much more tired than usual, she thought nothing of it, only going straight to bed and falling sound asleep. She felt fine the next morning, saying to her mother, "Wow. I must have really needed that sleep last night. I don't think I even rolled over between when I fell into bed and this morning. But I feel great now. Guess I should try patrolling earlier so I can get to bed at almost normal-people hours."

"You were tired?" Joyce said, giving Buffy a sharp look that didn't do anything to conceal her anxiety.

"Yes, Mom. I was tired. Regular old I'm-a-teenager-and-I-don't-get-enough-sleep tired. Not weak. Not sick. See?" Buffy bent her knife in half with her fingers. "There's nothing wrong with me that a good seven hours of sleep didn't fix."

"If you're sure..."

"I'm sure. So take that I'm-going-to-tell-Spike look off your face." She muttered into her cereal bowl, "Anyway, how would you tell him? We don't even know where the dumbass is now."

Buffy didn't notice Joyce's guilty flinch. She had no idea her mother had a phone number for the missing vampire. A number Joyce had kept, not wanting to encourage Buffy's friendship with another demon, but too impressed by Spike's insistence that she might need his help to throw it away.

"I won't be home in time to start dinner for you," Buffy said as she gathered her books. "Giles is having me do some kind of spooky meditation stuff after school all this week. I'll probably stay and do my homework while I'm in the library."

Joyce frowned, but gave a little nod. "All right, honey, just let me know if I'll need to keep your food warm. If I don't hear from you, I'll expect to see you by 6:30."

XXXXXXXXX

Buffy walked in the door just after six, tossing her book bag onto the couch and frowning when it missed and slid to the floor. "Klutz," she muttered to herself as she picked it up.

"Mom, I'm home."

"In here, honey. Just getting dinner out of the oven. I thought we'd just eat in the kitchen."

"Fine by me." Buffy took an apple out of the bowl and began munching it as she watched her mother prepare plates for each of them.

"How do you feel today?" Joyce asked, careful to keep her eyes on her task and not look at Buffy.

"Fine. I was a little clumsy, but I feel fine. I'll do a quick patrol after dinner, come home, do some homework and go to bed early. No more tired, sleepy Buffy for me."

"Clumsy?" Joyce set the plates on the table and sat down across from Buffy.

"Mom..."

"Buffy, don't you think... just in case?"

"If Spike wasn't willing to stay here long enough to tell me what he was talking about, and Angel and Giles say there's nothing to worry about, then who are we going to believe? Some random vampire who'd rather be with his ho-bag girlfriend than here where I am, or..." Her voice trailed off as she realized what she'd just said and that her mother had caught the implication.

Joyce's raised eyebrows were accompanied by, "So, because you're mad that Spike still loves his vampire girlfriend, you're not going to trust that he was trying to help you?"

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded," Buffy mumbled, concentrating hard on her food.

"Uh huh."

"Okay. I'm done. I'll just patrol and... and then I'll be home. 'K? Bye!"

She bolted out the door, leaving Joyce staring after her and biting her lip.

XXXXXXX

When Buffy staggered back into the house an hour later, Joyce took one look at her and ran to the small desk where she'd put Spike's matchbook. Without even asking Buffy, who was collapsed on the couch and rubbing a bruise on her jaw, what happened, she began dialing.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Spike."

"You're _calling_ Spike?" Buffy's eyes narrowed. "He gave you his phone number and you didn't tell me?"

Joyce held up her hand for silence as they both heard, "This better be bloody good. I was about to—"

"Spike? Is that you?"

"Mrs. Summers? Joyce?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm sorry to bother you, but you said if I thought anything was happening, and I was just..."

"No worries, luv. You did exactly right. What's going on?"

Buffy, who had by now snatched the phone away from her mother, said, "What's going on is that everybody but me seems to know what's going on, but nobody will tell me, and you had to go and get my mother involved and now she's all worried, and there's no reason, I'm just a little tired, it's just a silly test, and I'm going to ace it, so you can just go back to your stupid girlfr—"

"Missed you too, pet." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"That's not what I said," Buffy grumbled, unable to resist picturing the smile in spite of herself.

""S what I heard. When's your birthday?"

"Tomorrow. Not that it's any of your—"

"Bollocks! Wish your mum had called me sooner. I didn't know it was this close. Okay, here's the plan. I'll leave now, but if I don't make it before daylight, look for me tomorrow night. And don't go anywhere with your watcher."

"Spike, all I have to do is stake some vampire the Council points me at. I don't know why you're being all over-protective."

"Really? How do you feel tonight? What made your mum pick up the phone?"

She heard him give a big sigh when she didn't respond.

"It _is_ a test, Buffy. And one you'll probably do fine... if the Council of Wankers wants you to. If they don't, then you'll be facing something hard to kill, and you'll have been weakened somehow. You won't be facing it with all your powers. Maybe none of them. The test is meant to weed out any slayers too dim-witted and incompetent to survive... or any slayers they want to get shed of." When she still didn't reply, he continued, "Know you don't fall into that first category, don't we?"

Buffy stared at the phone, willing herself to believe he was lying.

"Buffy? Slayer? Are you there? Talk to me, love."

"Does Angel know this?"

The snarl coming through the phone made her flinch. "Of course your bloody perfect Angel knows it! It's common knowledge among vamps and demons. Good way to earn the right to claim you've offed a slayer if you can get the gig to do an easy one."

"Easy? Is that how you did it?"

"No, Buffy." She felt rather than heard his growl. "You of all people should know better. I wanted to fight slayers. Good ones. Not girls so scared or incompetent that they'd have been easy even if they weren't crippled."

"Crippled?"

"You're not at 100%, Slayer. If you stop being so bloody stubborn and mad at me for talkin' to your mum and not you, you'll admit it to yourself. I don't know what your wanker of a watcher has done to you to slow you down, but know it's something. And if the Council wants you out of the way, they're gonna be putting you up against something that's hard to handle. If it's just the usual too dumb to exist fledge, you'll probably be okay without help, but let's not test that theory, alright? Wait for me, Buffy. Let me help you." When she didn't respond, he added, "Please?"

"What if you aren't here yet when I have to go... wherever I have to go?"

"Wait for me. Don't go anywhere with your watcher."

"He's taking Mom and me out to dinner for my birthday tomorrow night. But that'll be okay. We'll be in public. They aren't going to sic a vampire on me in a fancy restaurant."

"Alright. That's probably safe. Can't imagine they'd do anything with your mum there. Just be sure he brings you home straight away. I'll be waiting for you at your house. If I can't get there tonight, which is my first choice."

"And then what?"

"Dunno. Guess we'll play it by ear. Soon's you know I'm where I can provide back up muscle if you need it, you can go along with whatever your watcher wants to do. If I think you're in trouble—"

"If _I_ think I'm in trouble, I'll say so."

"Just be sure you don't need to say it till I'm where I can hear you, Buffy."

"Fine."

"Good night, love. I'll see you later – either tonight or tomorrow."

"Night." Buffy put the phone down and nodded as Joyce handed her an ice pack. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. What did he say?"

Buffy sighed and went back to the couch.

"He said that Giles has been doing something to me to make me weak when I have to fight whatever vamp the Council is sending me to slay. And that how hard it will be to slay depends on whether the Council wants me to stay the slayer, or die so another one will be called."

"Rupert's been drugging you?" Joyce leaped to her feet. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!"

"Sit down, Mom. I don't want you going out without me, and I don't feel much like fighting anymore tonight. We can yell at Giles tomorrow night when he takes us out to dinner. Maybe if he knows I know, he can call it off."

Joyce sat back down, but the expression on her face didn't bode well for it being a pleasant birthday dinner. After a short while, she said, "I heard you ask Spike if Angel knows about this. What did he say?"

"He said all vampires know about it. They know it's their best chance to kill a slayer – when she's lost her powers."

"And why isn't your 'boyfriend'—" Joyce made no attempt to hide the contempt in her voice. "—doing something about this. Why isn't Angel helping you?"

"A very good question, Mom," Buffy said with a weary shrug. "But he didn't help me when the Master tried to kill me either. He's old and he just thinks everything has to be done according to the rules."

"Apparently Spike doesn't share that view."

Buffy snorted her amusement. "I think you could say that. Spike's not much for rules. Which is a good thing, I guess," she added, thinking back to her interactions with him the previous year. "If he was a typical vamp, the Council probably wouldn't have to be worrying about my Cruciamentum. He'd have had me by Halloween last year."

She flushed, regretting her words, even though she knew Joyce would have no idea why "had" and Halloween in the same sentence made Buffy blush. Instead, Joyce focused on the implication.

"You mean Spike might have... killed you? When?"

"Don't you remember hitting him with that fire axe at Back to School Night?" Buffy smirked at her mother's expression.

"That was Spike?"

"Yep. That was the first... no make that second... time we met. It was the first time we fought. He almost won that one."

"If I hadn't hit him..." Joyce looked like she was going to be sick.

"It's okay, Mom. I wasn't planning to just lay there and let him whack me with that board. I probably would have gotten away – or he might have forgotten what he was doing," she added with a giggle, remembering what Spike had told her happened every time they fought. "But you did just the right thing, at the right time, so go Mom."

"Go me," Joyce agreed weakly. "I had no idea..."

"Mom," Buffy said softly, "you have no idea about a lot of the stuff that happens because I'm the Slayer. I don't tell you because I don't want you to worry any more than you already do. I'm sorry Spike told you about this thing, whatever it is."

"I'm not. If he hadn't told me, and I didn't call him, you'd be going into it without knowing what to expect... and without any..." Her voice trailed off.

"Any backup muscle. That's what Spike says he is. If I can handle the vamp, even without my powers, he'll let me. But if I get into trouble, he'll be there."

"Are your powers all gone?"

"Not entirely, but no way should that vamp tonight have been able to hit me that hard or hurt me like that. I staked him, but it was touch and go for a few seconds."

"I'm going to kill Rupert," Joyce repeated, her mouth set in a grim line. "And I don't want you anywhere near him until he picks us up tomorrow night."

"I'm supposed to do more of that meditation stuff—dammit! That must be how he's doing it! While he's got me in a trance, he must be doing something that's taking away my powers." She narrowed her eyes at her mother. "You can't kill him until after I beat him to a pulp." Her anger faded and she raised tear-filled eyes. "How could he do this to me? I thought he loved... he treats me like a daughter. How could he set me up like this?"

"I'm sorry, honey." Joyce moved to the couch and put her arm around Buffy. "It's a cruel thing for him to do to you. I'm not sure if that doesn't make me angrier than the fact that it's putting you in danger." She squeezed Buffy's shoulder. "I'm going to pick you up after school tomorrow, okay? That way you won't have to go to him and he can't weaken you anymore than he already has."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll just tell him we have somewhere to go that's really important and we'll see him for dinner." Buffy stretched and stood up. "I'm going to go bed now. I'm still not getting enough sleep. I'll put this away." She waved the icepack and walked into the kitchen, only to find Angel peering in the door window.

"What the..." She dropped the icepack and walked to the door, opening it just far enough to talk. "What do you want, Angel? I was just getting ready to go to bed."

"I just wanted to... to see you." He gazed at her with soulful eyes. "I know tomorrow's your birthday, and I probably won't get to see you to wish you a happy birthday, so I thought I'd come by tonight." He waited expectantly, and Buffy sighed as she realized he was expecting her to invite him in. She shook her head.

"That's nice," she said, forcing more of a smile than she felt like giving him. "But I'm really tired for some reason..." She suddenly had no desire to tell him she knew more about what was going on than he thought she did. "I need to get my sleep so I'm all perky for my birthday tomorrow and whatever vamp the Council throws at me."

"Oh, right. I forgot you knew about that." He shook his head. "I still don't understand how you found out about it, but as long as you... It probably doesn't matter. You'll be fine. Even—I mean, you're the Slayer. You'll slay, and it will all be over."

"Yep. That's the plan. I'll tell you all about when it's over."

"All right. Sure. You'll tell me about it. That's... that's a good plan. I'll just say goodnight, then." He waited expectantly.

"Goodnight, Angel," she replied, closing the door in his face with no urge to give him the goodnight peck she knew he was expecting. She turned around to find Joyce standing there.

"Was that who I think it was?"

"Yeah. He came to wish me happy birthday since he's not invited to the dinner tomorrow."

"He's not invited into this house either," Joyce muttered, then her eyes widened. "Is he?"

"No, relax, Mom. I never reinstated his invitation after... Angelus. I think that's safer, now that we know the soul can be so easily... lost."

Buffy had no idea if Joyce had ever figured out that Buffy was the reason Angel had lost his soul, although he had made sure to let Joyce know that he'd had sex with her just-turned-seventeen-year-old-daughter. That fact, and the fact that, thanks to Spike, Buffy was already not a virgin when it happened, were among the things related to being the Slayer that Buffy had not felt a need to share with her mother.

"I'm off to bed. Night, Mom." Buffy gave Joyce a hug and ran upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It was close to dawn when a sound at the window woke Buffy. She peered over and just caught the light from the streetlamp bouncing off a head of bright blond hair. She ran to the window and threw it open, surprising herself with how happy she was to see Spike again.

"You're early," she said, reaching out to brush her fingers across the hand resting on the window frame. He pulled her hand toward him and kissed her knuckles.

"Made good time," he said. "But I've got to find some place to hide from the sun soon. Just wanted to let you know I'm here and see if you know any more about what's going to happen."

Buffy filled him in on Joyce's idea to pick her up at school, thwarting any plans Giles may have had to continue weakening her.

"Sounds like you've got things under control. How weak are you? Did the wanker take away all your powers?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. I mean, I wouldn't want to try to fight you right now, but I'm still a little faster and stronger than a normal girl my size."

"That's not sayin' much," he said with a grin. "Delicate little thing that you are."

"This 'delicate little thing' could still shove you off the roof," she said, glaring at him. Her glare faded to a smile when he chuckled and lowered his voice to a soft rumble.

"Don't doubt you could, love, but I'd rather you didn't."

"Oh? Why's that?" she asked, leaning out the window toward him.

"Because it would be too hard to kiss you from all the way down there. And that's something I really, really want to do..."

"Oh..." she breathed out as their lips met. "So do I." Suddenly she jerked away, hand over her mouth. "No! Morning breath! You can't kiss me while I have morning breath!"

"I'm pretty sure I could," he growled, but allowed her to retreat into the room. "Been waiting over a bloody year to finish what we were doing when we were so rudely interrupted by the big poof—"

"And your girlfriend," Buffy reminded him. "She was there too. With Angelus. And you left with her anyway." She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Did," he agreed. "Wasn't the smartest thing I've every done, but it seemed right at the time." He paused and tried to read her face. "Turns out it wasn't..."

"Were you sorry you left?" She didn't look at him as she asked the question, choosing to study the rug at her feet.

"Were you sorry I did?" he challenged, bringing her gaze back to him.

"Maybe? For a while. But you were gone, and you had your girlfriend back, and I—"

"And you got your soulful boyfriend back."

Buffy nodded. "I did. But it isn't the same. I couldn't—can't—forget what he was like without it. And you didn't answer my question. Were you sorry you left m—left?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Want to say something all romantic and flowery like 'every minute of every day', but I reckon you'd see through that. But I did think about you a whole bloody lot. It was why Dru left me that first time. She said you were floatin' all around me."

"The first time?"

"When I met your mum. I was here lookin' for you, but when I found out the big poof was souled up again, and that you were still seeing him... Figured I would just be in the way, so I went back to Dru and we made up for a bit. Didn't last. She cheated on me with a chaos demon." He shuddered. "I may be Love's bitch, but I have my limits." He reached a hand out to touch hers, but was stopped by the barrier and dropped it to his side. "If your mum hadn't called when she did, I probably would have shown up anyway. Just in case you needed me."

Buffy reached out the window and tugged him closer. "Come in, Spike," she said. His hand immediately slipped through the invisible barrier and cupped her cheek.

"Probably shouldn't have done that, pet. You don't really know me that well."

"I think I do," she said, leaning into his hand. "I trust you."

"Daft woman," he grumbled, even as he climbed in the window and sat on the sill facing her.

"Just your type then, huh?" She giggled at his growl, putting her hands on his chest and standing between his wide-spread legs. His arms went around her waist to pull her closer.

"You know I can't stay here, love. I've got to find someplace to hide for the day. Can feel the sun working its way up."

"I know. But now when you come back tonight, you can just come in and wait for us."

"Wish I knew what those Council wankers are planning. What restaurant are you going to?"

"I don't know. Giles didn't say. He just said it was a nice place for a birthday dinner."

He sighed and nuzzled the side of her neck. "You know if anything happens to you or your mum, I'm going to make your watcher wish he was never born. You understand that, right?"

"Hey, if he gets me killed, he's all yours. But it's going to be fine. I'm not as weak as they think I will be, I'm not going near Giles tomorrow, so he can't make it worse, and what kind of vamp can they throw at me that I won't be able to stake?"

"Any vamp can have a really good day if he gets a slayer when she's vulnerable, love. I think you're a brilliant slayer, but I don't want you thinking you i _can't/i_ be killed. Don't want you to be scared, just careful."

"But my really strong... friend... is going to be there to back me up, right?" Buffy almost held her breath as she ducked her head and waited for Spike's response to the question so similar to what she'd asked Angel.

He lifted one hand and pushed a piece of hair off her face. "Got your back, Buffy. Not goin' to get in your way, but not goin' to let you die either. I'm here for you."

Buffy slid her hands up around his neck, enjoying the feel of his body against hers as well as the comfort of the powerful arms banded around her. Too soon to suit her, he was loosening his grip and pushing her away.

"I've got to go, love. If I'm a big pile of dust, I won't be all that useful tonight." He kissed her forehead before swinging his legs up and out to the roof.

He was crouching, ready to leap to the ground when she said, "Maybe you could stay here? In the basement?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Mum would love that," he snickered. "A vamp in her basement all day."

"Actually, Spike, I think that's a good idea."

Joyce's voice made them both twitch in surprise. Buffy spun around, wondering how long Joyce had been standing there and if she'd seen them in their full-body hug. Since Joyce didn't seem upset or annoyed, she decided not.

"I mean it. I want you to be where you can watch over Buffy, and how better to do that than from inside her own house?" Joyce looked at Buffy. "Do you trust him enough to let him in?" Still stunned, and not willing to tell her mother that he'd already been invited, Buffy just nodded dumbly. "Well then, come in, Spike."

He glanced at Buffy first, but when she shrugged, he climbed back in the window and stopped just inside, shoulders hunched and hands in pockets as he stood in Buffy's bedroom under her mother's watchful gaze.

"Thank you, Joyce. I appreciate it. It's getting a mite bright out there to be healthy for someone of my persuasion."

"There's a cot in the basement. I'll get it out for you. Buffy, please get some sheets and a pillow from the linen closet." She turned and left the room leaving them staring at each other.

"Wow. She won't even talk to Angel and she's inviting you to sleep here." Her eyes narrowed. "What did you do to her when you were here before?"

He shrugged. "Told her I wanted to keep her only child safe." He gave her a small smile. "Might have laid on the charm a mite, but I think the bottom line was, I didn't harm her and I promised to help you."

Buffy shook her head. "You must have made one hell of a good impression. Good thing she doesn't know exactly how we went from enemies to... whatever we are now." Buffy blushed at the memory.

"Does she know I'm the vamp she almost brained with an axe?"

Buffy nodded. "Yep. I told her. She knows you tried to kill me a couple of times, but she doesn't know about... and she doesn't need to."

"Right there with you, love. It's one thing to learn I used to want you dead, another to find out why I changed my mind." He touched Buffy's arm as she started to walk away. "I want to be able to apologize for that... event. Know it was next thing to a rape and I had no right... But I can't be sorry for it because it's what allowed me to find my way here."

She shrugged. "I was pretty pissed off for a while. But you are... what you are... and it could have been a lot worse. I got kind of a different perspective on it after Angel took his little walk on the wild side. And then you came to help me. I know you just did it to get Dru back, but—"

He put his hand on her arm again and pulled her around to face him. "I did do it to get Dru back. Won't lie to you. But that wasn't the only reason. And I think you know it."

Buffy gave an embarrassed smile. "I'm just going to get those sheets."

"Don't really need them, you know. I've slept on much worse things than a bed without linens."

"Obviously you don't know my mother very well," she said as she walked out of the room. "Come with me, William. We're going to make you a guest in our house."

XXXXXXXXX

As soon as Spike was settled in the basement, Joyce went upstairs, waiting at the top for Buffy to join her. Spike gave a wry smile. "Think that's your cue to get out of the vampire's bedroom, pet." He yawned and sat on the edge of the cot to take his boots off. "Go on with you. I'll still be here when you get home."

"'K" Buffy trotted up the stairs to join Joyce. "I'm probably going to take my shower before we go out tonight, so the bathroom's all yours, Mom." She took a bowl down and poured some cereal. "I'll just get something to eat and maybe try to get some homework done before I leave for school." Before Joyce could leave the room, Buffy asked, "Got any ideas what I should tell Giles about this afternoon? He's going to be expecting me to come to the library after school."

Joyce narrowed her eyes. "You just tell him your mother said she was picking you up and she told you not to see him first. If he wants to argue, tell him I'll be just outside in the car. He can talk to me there."

"Oooookie dokie. Mom is asserting her authority and it beats Watcher's every time."

Joyce snorted. "Well, we both know that's not true, don't we? But this one time, he really doesn't want to cross me." She stomped out of the kitchen, leaving Buffy laughing so hard she almost choked on her cereal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Buffy avoided the library most of the day, but when she had to walk past it between her last two classes, she couldn't pretend not to hear Giles when he called her.

"What is it, Giles? I have a class." Buffy didn't go in, but paused at the entrance to the library.

"I'm just verifying that you will be here after school. When we're finished here, I'll drive you home and we'll pick up your mother and go to dinner."

"Oh yeah. That. I'm gonna have to skip the meditation stuff today. Mom's picking me up as soon as the bell rings."

"Didn't you tell her we had important slayer-related work to do?" Giles got a slightly panicky look on his face.

"She said this time, her authority tops yours, so I guess we'll see you when you pick us up at the house. What time did you say that would be?"

Looking somewhat as if he'd been hit between the eyes, he mumbled something about "reservations at 7, but—"

"Okay. We'll see you about 6:30. It'll be dark then, right?"

"Uh, yes. Yes it will..."

"Gotta go. See you later." Buffy waved and ran down the hall to her next class, leaving Giles staring after her with a frown on his face.

XXXXX

"I can't imagine Angel was foolish enough to tell Joyce about the Cruciamentum, but I suppose I'd best check. It's not like her to override my authority like that." Continuing to mutter to himself about "like daughter, like mother", he went to his office and dialed Angel's number, frowning when there was no reply. The old vampire avoided the daylight and was always reachable during the day. After the phone continued to ring long past the point where someone with vampire hearing and speed would have been able to hear and respond to it, he gave up.

XXXXXXXXX

Buffy waved good-bye to her friends, thanking them for the birthday wishes and walking out to meet her mother, carrying her books and several balloons.

"Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, I did. Willow and Xander gave me balloons and prezzies, and even my teachers were pretty nice to me."

"And Rupert?"

Buffy shrugged. "He wasn't as happy. But he didn't try to make me stay. The reservations are for 7:00, so I told him we'd expect him about 6:30." She glanced at the floor where there was a bag from her favorite store. "Is that for me?"

"Yes. You can look at it when we get home or... here," she finished as Buffy dove into the bag and came out with a leather jacket she'd been coveting since the fall.

"Thank you! I love you!"

"You're welcome, honey. Just don't get demon guts on it, okay?"

"No demon guts. Got it."

At Buffy's urging, Joyce went home by way of a small shopping area where Buffy knew she could pick up pig blood.

"For Spike?"

Buffy nodded as she put the bag full of blood containers on the floor. "He's got to be hungry, and I don't want him having any excuse to bite somebody. Not that I think he would... but I don't know why I think that. I really don't know that he wouldn't. But now he won't have any excuse to do it."

XXXXXXX

When they got home, Buffy put the blood in the refrigerator and went upstairs to shower and change. She somewhat reluctantly dressed more for fighting vampires than she normally would have for a night out at a good restaurant, picking her clothes for ease of movement and washability as much as for fashion.

When she came downstairs, Spike was sitting at the kitchen counter and drinking from a mug. She made a face when she peered into the cup. "Ugh!" She shuddered.

"My sentiments exactly, Slayer," he said with growl.

"You didn't think I was going to feed you human blood, did you?"

"Suppose not. But I may hit Willy's later and pick up some O neg."

She narrowed her eyes. "I got you lots of blood."

"You did, and I 'preciate it. I do. I just don't like it."

"As entertaining as this conversation about Spike's disgusting eating habits is, I think I'll just go upstairs and lie down for a while before I get dressed. If I'm not up by six, please get me up, Buffy. I don't want to be still sleepy when I lay into Rupert Giles." Joyce smiled as she spoke, but there was a glint in her eye that didn't bode well for Buffy's watcher. With a wave, she left the kitchen and went to her room.

"Don't think I'd want to be the Watcher's shoes tonight," Spike said with a grin. "I won't be surprised if your mum is toting her axe when she comes back down."

"An axe might not be a bad idea," Buffy said, sitting on the stool beside him. "I don't know what I'll be facing. A stake might not be the best weapon."

"Your best weapon is right here, Slayer." He nudged her with his arm. "Use what you've got."

Buffy shook her head. "I'm really glad you're here, Spike. Don't get me wrong. And not just because you can back me up," she put in with a shy sideways glance that brought an answering smile from him. "But I really want to do this – whatever it turns out to be – by myself if I can."

"It's your right, Slayer. I'm just here to make sure it doesn't go pear-shaped because the Council of Wankers thinks you're too independent for them."

Buffy frowned. "They might think that. I know they don't like me very much... but Giles... I can't believe he would set me up." She stood up and wrapped her arms around herself in a less-than-comforting hug.

"Watcher equals wanker, pet. Never forget it." He turned around on his stool and pulled her into a genuine embrace that left her with her head on his chest and her arms at her sides.

"I don't want Giles to be a 'wanker' — whatever that is." She sniffed back the tears she refused to let fall.

"Ah, Buffy, love. Don't want him to be either. For your sake. But he hasn't done much for me to think different." He breathed in her scent and nuzzled her hair, working his way down to her ear. He nibbled there until he felt her arms come up behind his back, then found his way to her mouth.

"Missed you, Buffy. Missed this... and this... and..."

"How can you miss something we've only done once or twice?" Buffy tore herself away from the lips she really wanted to fall into. "I mean, there was the spell... so okay... lots of kisses and... other stuff. But the rest of the time was just fighting and then not fighting and then killing things together and some more kissing and then stupid Angelus and Dru interrupted—"

"Missed it because that whole time we were fighting, not fighting, and then fighting together, I was thinking about it. It's all I can think about. Kissing you, holding you, feeling you..." Buffy moaned as she felt his hard body against hers, meeting in all the right places while his hands roamed over her torso, pulling her hips against his. With a whimper, she pressed closer, giving a little gasp when he lifted her up and her legs went around him without any conscious decision on her part.

With the hard bulge in his jeans now pressing against her, she was soon grinding against him, her whimpers growing more frequent and louder as she felt herself building toward something she hadn't realized she was missing until just that second. Spike whispered a steady stream of alternately tender and vulgar words in her ear as they worked together to a mutually satisfactory conclusion.

Buffy clung to his neck, her flaming face buried in his neck. "Did we just..."

"We did," he said. She could hear the smile in his voice. "Probably the best I can do with your mum upstairs and you all dressed up to go out. I can make it better for you. Will if you let me."

She let her legs drop to the floor, but continued to support herself with the arms around his neck. His hands on her firm butt cheeks ensured that she wouldn't fall if her legs failed her. When her breathing was under control and she thought her legs would allow her to stand unassisted, she pulled away from and looked up.

"You can make it better?"

"If you'll let me, I will."

"I think I'd..." She blushed and tried to look away, but he touched her chin and turned her face back to his. "I think I'd let you," she said. "I'm pretty sure I'd let you."

"All I'm asking for is a chance, love." He leaned his forehead against hers. "Just a chance."

"We _are_ talking about... more of what we just did. Right?" She gazed into the blue eyes so close to hers, trying to read the meaning there.

"If that's what you want it to be." He raised his head, but didn't take his eyes off hers.

"Spike... we can't... and if I could... and you... and Angel... and I can't..."

"Are we talking 'can't' or 'won't'?" he asked, his face expressionless. "And, no, we're not just talking about shagging."

"Can we talk about it later? Like after I kick Council pet vampire ass?"

He nodded and released her, relaxing with a sigh when she didn't move very far away and began playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Absolutely, love. I'm a git for even bringing it up. You need to concentrate on tonight, not be distracted by something you weren't expectin'."

Buffy snorted. "Being blindsided by things you aren't expecting is kinda the description of a slayer's life. Trust me, that was a lot nicer than the kind of stuff I usually get surprised with."

He laughed and grabbed the hand playing with his buttons, raising it to his lips. "Let me clean up a bit and we can watch some telly till your mum gets up."

"Clean up...oh. Ewww. The bathroom's right there." She pointed down the hall, blushing again.

"Such a dainty little thing you are," he said with a laugh. "I'll have to work on that."

"Or, you could work on not being gross," she muttered.

"Or that." He closed the bathroom door and Buffy went into the living room and turned on the TV.

XXXXXX

When Joyce came downstairs, Buffy and Spike were sitting on the couch, arguing over the remote, but laughing as they did so. They looked up when she entered the room, and Buffy tried not to look as guilty as she felt about what they'd done in her mother's kitchen.

"What time is the watcher supposed to be here?" Spike stood up and stretched.

"In about fifteen minutes," Joyce said. "But I can't promise he won't be sorry he came... actually, I probably can promise that he _will_ be sorry."

Spike laughed and gave Joyce a thumbs up. "Think I'll help myself to some more of that pig swill the Slayer thinks I should be happy with."

He walked to the kitchen and fixed himself another mug of blood, studying the microwave for a minute before Buffy reached past him and pushed the buttons.

"Ta, pet."

"You're welcome. I guess we—" She stopped as they heard the front door burst open. Waving at Spike to stay put, she ran to the foyer to find Giles standing there, breathing hard and frowning at Joyce, who was glaring at him and holding a heavy ashtray in her hand.

"If you think I'm letting my daughter go anywhere with you tonight..."

"I don't intend to take her anywhere," Giles said. He turned to Buffy. "I'm sorry, Buffy. I just found out a while ago when the Council team showed up to ask why you hadn't come for you final...session—"

"Those would be the 'sessions' where you've been drugging me so I won't have my powers when I fight whatever the Council has set up for me to fight?"

Buffy joined her mother in glaring at him, arms crossed and tapping her foot on the floor.

His shoulders sagged. "Yes. It would have been. But I'm very glad you didn't come. It seems that they are setting you against a very powerful vampire and they don't really expect you to survive. I've told them I will not permit it, but I don't know for sure that I can prevent it. We can avoid them tonight by not going where they expect us to be, but we will only be able to avoid them for a limited amount of time, and I've no real idea how long it takes for the drugs to wear off."

"What happened when you told them you wouldn't let them do it? Didn't they say okay, forget it?"

He cleared his throat. "It's possible I've been relieved of my duties. If I understood them correctly, I am to deliver you to the appropriate place at the proper time, or I am fired."

"Well, let's not disappoint them," Buffy said cheerfully. "Can't have you going on unemployment pay, can we?"

"Buffy, did you not hear what I said about a very powerful vampire? I will not permit you to face something like that in your condition. Certainly not alone..."

"She isn't going to be alone."

Giles's face paled and he pulled a cross out of his pocket as Spike's voice preceded him into the room.

"Oh my God, Buffy. They've sent William the Bloody. Move away from him!"

Giles jumped in front of Buffy and held out the cross, which Spike batted away, baring his teeth in a grin that wasn't at all friendly. "But if they had picked me, you'd be a little late being sorry about it."

"Stop it, Spike." Buffy poked him and stepped between them. "You're scaring Giles.

"He deserves to be scared," Spike growled. "He should be bloody terrified of me. If you weren't here to stop me, I'd rip his traitorous head off."

"Buffy! What is this creature doing in your house? Joyce? What the hell is going on here?"

Buffy took a deep breath and sighed. While she'd mentioned having formed a truce with Spike as they worked against Angelus the previous year, she'd been sure to emphasize that his motive was to get Drusilla back. She hadn't shared with Giles that her regular patrolling had been supplemented with fighting practice guided by the notorious William the Bloody. Nor that they'd spent hours together every night, developing a mutually affectionate and respectful relationship—until he and Dru had mysteriously left Sunnydale shortly before Angel was re-cursed with his soul.

"Spike and I... we have a little more history than you know about. And when he was helping me train to defeat Angelus, we... we became friends."

"That's how you knew about the Cruciamentum. He told you." Giles glared at Spike who met his glare with human eyes that were all the more frightening for being balls of blue ice. The vampire held up two fingers in a gesture than meant more to his fellow Brit than it did to the two women.

"He told Mom. And he told her to call him when it was time for my birthday, especially if I was getting weak."

Giles stared at Joyce. "You invited him into your house? William the Bloody? Slayer of slayers?"

"He is here to protect my daughter. From the danger you put her in. I suggest you change your tone." Joyce's glare made it clear she wasn't impressed that Giles had decided at the last minute not put Buffy through the test – not because he thought it was wrong, but because it was meant to kill her.

"So, you see, Giles. I won't be facing this 'old powerful' vampire by myself. I'll give it a shot, but if I'm not strong enough to slay it, Spike's got my back. So let's go. You promised me a dinner." Buffy started to put on her new jacket, then changed her mind. "Oops, no demon guts on this." She put on a sweater instead and walked to the door. "Where are we going?"

"Hold on there, Slayer." Spike walked up to Giles, forcing him to meet his now-yellow eyes. "Where are they planning to ambush her? It is going to be an ambush, I take it?"

Giles nodded dumbly. "I'm supposed to send her out to the parking lot after dinner while I keep Joyce inside for a few minutes. It will happen there."

"What restaurant?"

"Morton's. On the edge of town."

"I know where it is. I'll meet you there, pet." He touched Buffy's cheek, causing Giles to blanch again. "Don't start without me."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The ride to the restaurant was made in chilly silence. Giles didn't seem to be able to think of anything to say to assuage Joyce's righteous anger. Buffy's expression was meant to make it clear he should know better than to try to scold her for forming a friendship with another vampire, when if not for that vampire, he could be driving her to her death. As per his instructions from the Council team, he parked at the far end of the lot where there were few other cars around and not as many lights.

"Subtle, Giles," Buffy snorted as they got out of the car. He coughed in embarrassment and glanced around the parking lot. Buffy wondered if the Council team was already in place, and where they were, but saw nothing unusual except for their oddly distant parking space.

The otherwise nice meal was a tense event as they all prepared themselves to deal with what was to follow. Giles explained again that Buffy was going to be sent out by herself while he remained inside with Joyce. "I'll give you my keys, and if anyone asks, you can say you've been sent to bring the car closer to the building."

"How will we know if Spike is here yet?" Joyce worried.

"He's here somewhere. He was behind us the whole way. He must have parked his car somewhere near the house this morning, so he just followed us." Buffy sounded unconcerned, but she had only picked at her food.

Part way into her meal, Buffy put down her fork and stood up. "I'm tired of waiting. Give me your keys. I'm going to go slay a vampire."

"Do be careful, Buffy. We don't know how old this vampire is, or how they were able to control one so powerful, but I suspect you would have your hands full with it even if you were not impaired."

"Yeah, well, that's why Spike's here. But I don't plan to need him."

"I really do not understand why you are so sure you can trust him, Buffy. For all we know, he _is_ the old, powerful vampire that the Council is using. Perhaps they made a deal with him to—"

"Shut up, Rupert." Joyce glared at him. "We both trust him – which is more than I can say about you right now."

Without responding, Giles handed Buffy his keys. "Be careful. Please."

"No problem."

XXXXXXXX

In spite of her confident words, and her deliberately carefree-seeming stroll through the parking lot, Buffy couldn't help looking around more than she normally would have that early in the evening in a public place. She did notice that there were still very few cars parked where Giles's was, and that one of the lights seemed to have gone out while they were eating. She flinched at a sound from behind a minivan she was passing, but a quick glance showed her Spike crouched down beside it. He blew her a kiss, and she picked up her pace with renewed confidence.

She slowed as she got closer to the car, some sixth sense that hadn't been completely eradicated by the drugs making her question the seemingly peaceful surroundings. There was now a large, dark van parked only a few spots away. It was otherwise the only other vehicle in their end of the parking lot. Buffy rolled her shoulders and slowed her steps, keeping one eye on the van. She gave up pretending she was going to the car and just waited to see what was going to happen next. She wasn't expecting what did.

"Happy birthday, Buffy." Angel stepped out from behind the van and casually leaned against it.

"Angel? What are you doing here? You already wished me happy birthday." In spite of her surprise, she relaxed a little, thinking maybe he'd had second thoughts about helping her out.

"I know I did," he said. "But I wanted to give you a surprise." He smiled warmly.

The hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. Something about his voice and posture was making her slayer senses go crazy, even though he was smiling at her with his usual soft expression.

"Come closer. I want you to see it, but it's in the van."

In spite of her discomfort, she approached the van with wary steps. Angel stood back and gestured for her to look inside. When she caught a glimpse of the bodies bleeding out on the floor, she was dropping to the ground before she'd even completely processed what she was looking at. She felt the air whoosh past as Angelus just missed a punch to her head.

She rolled under the van and pulled her stake from its holster, fighting back the fear and pain of knowing Angel had lost his soul again. She watched his feet as he walked around the van, talking to her all the time. Now that he'd lost the element of surprise, he didn't try to hide his demon, his oily, slightly Irish-accented voice nothing like the gentle souled vampire she'd fallen in love with. Her heart was pounding as she listened to his familiar voice.

"You may as well come out, Buff. Looks like your Council is just as sick of you as I am. Nice of them to include me in their plan, wasn't it? Not too smart, maybe, but nice."

When he grew impatient and reached a meaty hand under the van, she stabbed it with her stake. Even without her normal strength or room to swing her arm, she was able to put the stake almost all the way through his hand. With a roar of pain, he yanked his arm out, taking her stake with it. Buffy watched, her breath coming fast as his feet remained within sight. She saw the stake fly across the pavement after Angelus pulled it from his hand. Following his feet with her eyes as he circled the van, she scrambled to remain as far away from him as was possible in the small area.

Suddenly, with a speed she couldn't match in her weakened state, he dove as far under the van as he could, grabbing her by one ankle and dragging her out roughly. By the time he got her all the way out, Buffy already had her backup stake in her hand and her free leg cocked to kick him. Her heel caught him on the kneecap and he stumbled, losing his grip on her. Rolling quickly, she got far enough away to jump to her feet, facing him, stake in hand.

Only the fact that she knew Spike was somewhere nearby gave her the courage to remain where she was instead of running back to more lighted areas. Stalling for time, she asked, "What... what happened to your soul?"

"Worried about your boyfriend, are you? It's okay, Buff. I'm more fun than he is. You'll see." Angelus glanced up as his sharper hearing picked up a gasp from the entrance to the building.

"Hey there, Giles." He raised his voice and waved. "Got to thank you and your friends on the Council. It was a wonderful idea to magic away my soul and use me to get rid of Buffy for them. Of course, it probably isn't working out quite like they'd hoped. I doubt I was supposed to kill them. And I'm pretty sure they didn't count on finding out what Buffy will be like as a vamp. I'm looking forward to that myself, aren't you?" He leered in their direction, his gaze lingering on Joyce whose terrified eyes were riveted on Buffy.

He turned back, visibly surprised that Buffy hadn't tried to run, but was still facing him from several feet away.

"So, you killed them," she said. "The people who could put your soul back are dead now." Her voice was flat, her face sad.

"That they are. And this time, you won't be around to keep me from killing that Gypsy bitch. So it's gone for good."

"I'm sorry, Angel," Buffy said, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm so sorry."

He waved a hand dismissively. "What are you apologizing for? I'm happy this way. Not quite as happy as when I was popping your cherry, but happy enough."

Buffy gave him a sad smile. "You didn't even get that right," she said as Spike stepped out from behind the van. He didn't approach, although he responded to Buffy's wider smile with one of his own.

"The poof always was a bit slow, Slayer," Spike drawled. "It's part of his charm."

Angelus whirled, snarling when he saw the reason Buffy's smile had broadened.

"Mind your own business, Spike. This is my slayer. You better go enjoy Dru while you've got her. Once she sees I'm back..."

"You're not gonna be back long enough for Dru to get happy about it. If the Slayer doesn't do you, I will."

Buffy was working her way in an arc around Angelus, trying to get to Spike, but she wasn't quick enough. With a roar, Angelus leaped across the space and carried her to the ground. Before he could get his fangs into her throat, a black blur was on him. Spike's momentum carried the larger vampire off Buffy and away from where she lay, slightly stunned.

She sat up to see them rolling around, snarling, snapping, and sounding much more like animals than anything human. Eventually, Angel was able to throw Spike off and they ended up glaring at each other from a short distance apart. Spike shot Buffy a quick glance. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for the save."

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Spike? Are you that hard up to kill another slayer that you'd take one away from me? This is my kill. I owe the bitch. I took her virginity, and now I'm going to take her life."

Spike looked his question at Buffy, who nodded.

"Go for it," she said. "He's got it coming. But, Spike?"

"Yes, love?"

"Try not to say it loud enough for Mom and Giles to hear, huh?"

He laughed. "I'm not that stupid, Slayer." He lowered his voice so that only someone with vamp hearing would be able to understand his words. "Before you turn to dust, I want you to know that Buffy gave that gift to me. Couple of months before she let you have those 'sloppy seconds' you're so fond of bragging about leaving me."

Buffy strained her ears, but could only make out a word here or there. She relaxed, knowing if she couldn't understand what Spike was saying, Giles and Joyce wouldn't even know he was speaking. But Angelus had heard every word, and even with him in game face it was easy for her to see things falling into place for him as he thought back to his interactions with Buffy since her Halloween kidnapping and subsequent escape from Spike.

"You filthy whore." His voice was all the more hurtful for the calm, quiet tone.

"Watch your mouth, Angelus," Spike snarled.

"Oh ho. I see how it is. You and those pesky human emotions you like to hang on to. Well, let's try another one. How about grief? You can watch her die!" Rather than attack Spike, as they'd both expected him to, he once again leaped for Buffy, holding her against his chest, one powerful arm around her neck.

"Ah, ah," he chided, when Spike snarled and made to move toward them. "I can snap her neck before you can get to me. I'll just be leavin' now, and I'm taking her with me."

As he spoke, Buffy, who was still clutching her stake in the hand down at her side, brought it up between his legs, burying it as deeply as she could. His scream and loosened hold were all she needed to break free. Doubled over, Angelus glared at her through pain filled eyes.

"This isn't over, Buffy."

"Yes, it is, Angel. Like I said, I'm sorry."

She nodded to Spike, who was now holding a sword he'd snatched from the Council's van. He shook his head and handed it to her. She watched Angelus as he tried to run while holding himself and leaving a trail of blood. With a sigh, she took two running steps, jumped into the air, and swiped the sword across his neck. She landed easily and watched the small explosion of dust as it settled to the pavement.

She was standing, sword in hand but point resting on the ground, staring at the remains of her first real boyfriend, knowing he never was exactly who she thought he was. She was just barely conscious of Spike coming up behind her and gently taking the sword from her hand.

"I'm sorry, love," he said, tossing the sword behind him and putting his hands on her shaking shoulders. With a low cry, she turned around and buried her face in his chest, sobbing while he held her and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Giles and Joyce had come running over to lend whatever support they could against Angelus. They were armed with crucifixes, and in Giles's case, a stake. While Buffy cried in the arms of a vampire famed for his ability to kill slayers, Giles looked into the van, wincing as he recognized members of the team the Council had sent to Sunnydale. He picked up the sword Spike had thrown away, looked it over, and gave a shrug. He handed it to Joyce.

"If you promise not to use it on me, I'll teach you how to behead a vampire – in case you ever need to."

"I can't promise I won't use it on you," Joyce said, giving it an experimental swing. She pointed at Buffy, who had stopped sobbing but was still sniffling and taking deep breaths while Spike murmured things they couldn't hear. "As far as I'm concerned, this is all your fault."

"That Buffy and Spike seem to be... whatever they appear to be?"

"That my daughter needs someone to comfort her because she had to kill the first man she fell in love with. If it hadn't been for this ridiculous test, Angel would still have his soul and Buffy wouldn't be crying over his dust. And she wouldn't have had to spend her birthday doing it."

"I had no control over the Cruciamentum, Joyce. Believe me, I hated doing that to Buffy, but I had no idea the Council wished to dispense with her services... and her. Had I refused, they would have done it anyway, and found some other way to ensure Buffy wasn't able to win."

Buffy, who had recovered enough to take some deep breaths and regain control of her voice, overheard him.

"You can tell them there's no problem with getting rid of me. I quit! If they want somebody slaying in Sunnydale, they can come and do it themselves."

XXXXXXX

After Giles had called the authorities to report a gruesome scene near their car, and Joyce had accepted Spike's offer to drive her and Buffy home while Giles handled the police, they parted company. Giles promised to come by the house as soon as he could get away.

Spike's old DeSoto had a bench seat, so Buffy and Joyce both climbed into the front, with Buffy sitting next to Spike. Even though there was plenty of room in the car, Buffy managed to sit close enough that her hand was touching the side of Spike's leg even while she appeared to be snuggled into her mother's side. Joyce kept one arm around Buffy, unable to pretend she hadn't just almost seen her die.

Joyce gestured for Spike to park in the driveway, but he shook his head.

"I'll just let you two out and put my baby someplace less conspicuous. Don't know how many were in that Council team, or who else might be watchin' your house. No need to advertise my presence here."

"You're coming in, aren't you?" Buffy tried to keep the anxiety from her voice. "You're not going to leave just because I'm safe now?"

"No, love. Not leaving." In spite of Joyce's presence, his voice was soft and his response very firm. "And given your calling, I think 'safe' is a bit—"

"She's never going to be safe, is she?" Joyce asked, her voice trembling. "Even if she quits."

"We can talk about when I get back," he said. "Got some ideas. But let me get my car out of sight first."

As soon as Buffy and Joyce were safely in the house, he pulled away and disappeared down another street.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"What are you doing?" Joyce frowned as Buffy picked up one end of the couch and, with obvious effort, lifted it up a few feet. With a muttered curse, Buffy dropped it, smiling an apology at her mother when if fell with crash.

"Sorry, Mom. I just wanted to see if I was getting any strength back yet."

"And have you?"

Buffy shook her head. "Doesn't look like it. I'm just glad I had enough to be able to drive that stake into Angelus." She sighed. "Although I'm pretty sure adrenaline had a lot to do with that."

"Well, maybe Rupert will be able to tell you how long it will be before you have all your powers back—" She hesitated as if a thought had just occurred to her. "If you quit, can they take your powers away? Permanently?"

Buffy shrugged. "Ask Giles when he gets here. I doubt it, Mom. Being the Slayer isn't something I do, it's something I am. And the Council has nothing to do with who gets called, so the powers don't come from them in the first place."

There was a soft knock on the door and Buffy quickly opened it to let Spike in. He stood just inside uncertainly for a moment until Joyce moved toward him.

"Let me take your coat, Spike," she said, suiting actions to words. "Come in and make yourself comfortable."

Spike raised an eyebrow at Buffy but followed her into the living room, sitting beside her on the couch. He was careful to keep a respectful distance between them, and Buffy smiled her understanding at him.

Joyce had just joined them, seating herself in the chair she usually used when not watching TV, when there was another quiet knock at the door. Narrowing her eyes, she got up and went to let Giles in.

"Thank you," he said. "I understand that you are angry with me, and you have every right to be, but I would like to explain, if I could."

Joyce stood, glaring at him for a moment, then nodded and gestured to the living room. "We'll hear you out, but I cannot imagine anything you can say to make up for what you put my daughter through this week."

Giles followed her, hesitating when he saw Spike beside Buffy. "Oh, I didn't see another vehicle and I thought perhaps—"

"Thought I might have moved on already, leaving the Slayer with a complete wanker to watch her back?" He snorted. "Not likely."

They all watched with varying degrees of interest and understanding as Giles's face reflected the battle between his watcher training and his recent experiences; said experiences including learning that an unsouled, notoriously evil and violent vampire had done a better job of protecting his charge from the organization he worked for than he had. With a sigh, he nodded and moved the rest of the way into the room.

"Fair enough," he said. "Although in my defense, I had no idea they wanted Buffy to fail, nor that they were going to be foolish enough to bring Angelus back. Buffy is an exceptional slayer, and while I did feel... somewhat traitorous... giving her the drugs, I had no doubt that she would be able to slay whatever ignorant fledgling they threw at her, powers or no powers." He paused and sank into a chair, seeming to shrink into himself.

"However, I do realize that it was betrayal of the worst sort, and I would certainly understand if you did not forgive me for it."

"Do slayers usually forgive their watchers? Cause, I gotta tell you, I think it's pretty unforgiveable." Buffy's voice was quiet, but there was just the slightest quaver in it.

Giles shrank even further into the chair. "I truly do not know. The Watcher Diaries are surprisingly silent on the results of the few Cruciamentums that have taken place in the past fifty years. I will have to dig deeper."

"An—Angel said most slayers don't live long enough to have one. They're killed before they reach their 18th birthday." All the human eyes in the room went to the vampire that had been responsible for two of those deaths. Spike raised his chin defiantly.

"Last one I... fought... was well over eighteen. But with how strong and smart she was, I'd say she had no problem getting through a Cruciamentum on her own. And no reason for them to want to off her that I know of, so I'd guess she got something weak and stupid." He sighed. "I'd like to tell you I got to her because I'm just that bloody good, but truth is, I think she was tired. Dunno how long she'd been a Slayer, but it was wearin' on her. Could see it in her eyes when I finally got her down. She was ready to go. Went out like a warrior, she did," he added angrily, as if expecting an argument from Giles. "Didn't even drink from her. I had that much respect."

"Is that why you took her coat for a trophy?" Buffy had moved slightly away from him as he talked about a slayer he'd killed before Buffy was born.

Joyce gasped and Giles looked dismayed and at the same time, as if he was dying to ask more questions. Spike sighed and shut his eyes briefly.

"How did you—of course. The big poof told you. Not sure how he'd know about it, but word gets around, I reckon."

Buffy nodded. "He told me. When you—when I—" She stopped and remembered why she'd had Spike's coat. "He told me what it was," she finished. "I just kind of forgot about it for a while."

"And now you've remembered." His eyes searched her face for some sign that her feelings had changed. "Do we need to talk about this?"

She nodded. "We do. But not here and not now." She stood up. "I should do a real patrol. I don't think Angelus had time to turn anybody, but we don't know that. Do we, Giles?"

He frowned. "I don't know how large the Council team was, but there were only three bodies in the van. I warned the authorities—"

"You _warned_ them? The cops?"

"Well, not in so many words. I just indicated that the deceased may have family members that would try to... remove... the bodies. I believe at least one or two of them understood what I was saying."

"But you don't know how many there were to start?"

Giles shook his head. "If I may use your phone, Joyce? I need to let Travers know that his attempt to end Buffy's career... and her life... has failed. Perhaps I can get him to tell me how many there were, and if any of them are still alive."

"How would he know that already?"

"If anyone survived, he... or she... will have called immediately to let Travers know, at a minimum, that Angelus has wiped out the team, and at most, that Buffy not only survived, but got her slay. It just depends on if anyone got away and whether or not he was in a position to watch the mission go so very wrong."

" _Wrong?_ " Joyce and Buffy spoke at the same time. " _Wrong?_ "

"From their point of view," he corrected hastily before Joyce could grab the sword leaning against her chair. "I meant from their point of view. Obviously from ours, it went as right as could be expected..." Remembering that Buffy had just dusted someone she cared about deeply, he turned to her. "I will never be able to apologize enough for having put you in this position, Buffy. Although, in all honesty, short of quitting my job and allowing them to put your fate in the hands of someone less... fond of you... I'm not sure what I could have done differently."

"You could have told them where to shove their bloody test," Spike growled. Buffy glanced at him, but spoke to Giles.

"Are you fired now?"

He shook his head. "I've no idea. I did what they said I had to, although I'm sure my original refusal has been documented and reported." He shrugged. "They may fire me. I'm not at all sure I care just now."

"Well, if you're fired, and I quit..." Buffy had yet to realize that her threat to quit was being contradicted by her intention to do a patrol.

Giles took the phone Joyce handed him and dialed a number from memory.

"Let me speak to Travers," he said. "Yes, of course I know what time it is there. Wake the bastard up. Tell him Rupert Giles wants to speak with him."

While Buffy and Spike, who had joined her at the door, fidgeted, Giles gestured for them to wait. He turned his attention back to the phone.

"Yes, it is bloody well important. First things first – how many incompetent wankers were in that team you sent to release Angelus?" He paused. "I'll tell you in a moment. Answer my question, please. How many of those blighters were there? I see. So, there were five of them, and you haven't heard from anyone?"

Giles glanced at Buffy and Spike, who'd already retrieved his coat from where Joyce put it. Buffy's face went still when he put it on, but she stayed beside him.

"No. No, I don't think there is going to be a problem. Buffy and— Buffy is going out now to find them. Oh? Did I not mention that part? That Angelus killed the three that accompanied him to the test site? Or that Buffy, although it was touch and go for a bit, was able to slay him in spite of the emotional turmoil that caused her. Yes, yes. With his soul, he was very fond of Buffy, and she him. As you know from last year's reports, without it, he reverts to Angelus and tries to kill her. Which is clearly what you were counting on."

He listened for a few moments, then interrupted whatever his boss was saying. "When I say Buffy is going out to find them, we are assuming she is going to be seeking recently turned vampires, not cowards employed by the Council. If you like, I will let you know when they have been taken care of. In case there are families to notify."

He listened for another moment or two, then, "Let me save you some trouble. I did refuse to take Buffy to the site; however, she was more aware of what was happening than I had anticipated and she was quite confident she could deal with it. She insisted that we go on as expected. So she was not there because you threatened to fire me if I did not deliver her, she was there because it was her duty." He paused again. "Yes. Quite so. You may, however, find it difficult to discharge me, as I consider myself having quit the Council as of this afternoon when I learned your plans for my slayer."

Joyce reached her hand out for the phone. "Mr. Travers, is it? This is Joyce Summers. Yes, Buffy's mother. I'd just like to strongly suggest that you avoid the United States, especially Sunnydale, for the foreseeable future. Buffy? No, no. _I_ will the one seeking to remove your head from your shoulders. I just thought would be fair to warn you... although 'fair' really isn't in your experience, is it?"

She handed the phone back to Giles, who was grinning in admiration. Without waiting for Travers, he said, "I will advise you of the outcome for your other two employees when Buffy returns from staking them."

Spike had been holding the door open for Buffy, who was waiting to hear Giles's side of the conversation. At his last words, she waved and went out the door, Spike right behind her.

XXXXXXXX

Giles put the phone down and slumped in the chair, blinking when Joyce put a glass of Scotch in front of him.

"Here's to my daughter... and the other vampire in her life," she said, lifting her glass toward him. He nodded, returned the salute. They sat in silence for the rest of the evening, waiting for Buffy to return and refilling their glasses as needed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Are we doing to talk first, or find Council wankers first?"

"If you were smart, you'd kiss me first."

He stopped and spun in front of her so that she ran into his chest. "Always happy to follow instructions like that, Slayer, but I'm a bit unclear on the connection."

"Just trust me. You need to kiss me. Now. A whole lot. And bring your A game."

She raised her face to his, closing her eyes and trying to fall into fog of desire that kissing Spike usually inspired. However, after giving her one relatively chaste and tender kiss, he pulled away.

"What's this all about, love?"

Her lip came out in a pout as she glared at him. "It's about how you killed one of us and now you wear her coat. Like it's a trophy."

"It is a trophy. She was something, that one. I earned this coat, and I loved every minute of it. Could have danced all night with her if she'd let me. Never met a slayer like that... not until I met you."

"You're not seeing what's wrong with this?" Her voice was shrill and Buffy, stopped to take a deep breath before continuing more quietly. "You're proud of killing somebody just like me. You kill slayers, Spike. How can I let myself—" She shook her head. "Look at what happened the last time I... liked... a vampire. And he had a soul. Most of the time," she finished in a mutter, turning her face away.

Spike was silent for so long that she looked back to make sure he was still there. His face was still, his eyes hooded, but the pain on it was obvious. He nodded and cupped her chin with his hand.

"I don't have a soul, Buffy. Don't want one. I am what I am, what Angelus, and Darla and Dru made me. And I'm bloody good at it. Or I was." He took a deep breath. "But then I met another slayer, and my world changed. Wanted to kill you at first, won't deny it. But mostly I just wanted to fight with you. Didn't really care if I killed you after a while, just wanted to be close to you. Challengin' myself, challenging you. It made me crazy when that spell made you so weak. But even when you weren't you, you still made some body parts sit up and take notice. Even then, I wanted you. And you let me have you—I know!" He put a finger to her lips. "I know it was the wrong thing to do. But I'm evil, pet. A demon. And that demon wanted you any way he could have you. Making love to that little girl was good, but making love to the slayer was..." He shook his head.

"It changed everything for me. Still wanted you. Still wanted to fight you. But I didn't want you dead anymore. And when you had Dru at your mercy and kept your word to let her go... Don't think I don't know how hard that was for you, Slayer. I saw your face. But you did it. For me. And I had time to study you last year. Saw how hard you tried. How you dried your tears and carried on when Angelus turned up in the body of the vamp you thought loved you. And those nights we spent fighting... Don't know when I've felt more alive than when you and I were taking on half-dozen or so of something really nasty. Or when we were sparring with each other, trading insults and making each other laugh."

Buffy was staring at him, arms crossed and feet tapping.

"Sorry, love. Forgot where I was goin' with all that." He gave her a sheepish smile. "Didn't mean to make a speech."

"And yet, you're still talking..."

"Right." He straightened up and put his hands on her shoulders. "The point is, falling for you has changed me in ways I haven't even figured out yet. I'm still working on what those changes are. But I do know that I don't need a bloody soul to be in love with you, or to want to keep you safe. And I don't need one to keep the demon in check. I've got you for that. To tell me when I'm messing up, or being too—"

"Spike!"

He blinked at her.

"Stop. Talking. And. Kiss. Me. Now."

She reached up and grabbed his ears, pulling his head down where she could fasten her mouth on his. This time, he didn't pull away, but kissed her back with all the pent-up passion he'd been feeling since he arrived in Sunnydale. After several long, tongue tangling kisses that left them both breathing hard, she pulled her mouth away.

"That's better."

"I'm not half done with you," he growled, diving for another kiss. She whimpered in the back of her throat and put her arms around his neck, allowing him to pull her into his body. So wrapped up were they in each other they barely noticed the approaching group of teenagers until they heard the giggles and the laughing "Get a room". One look at Spike's true face sent the kids fleeing back the way they'd come, screaming and jostling each other to get away.

"Shame on you," Buffy said through her own giggles.

"Did them a favor," he said, grinning back at her. "You know they were headed into the cemetery for a little slap and tickle. We saved them from being vamp food."

"Good point. Yay us."

He pulled her back into a more gentle embrace. "Now, where were we?"

Buffy smiled, but pulled back enough that their bodies weren't touching.

"We were forgetting that we're out here to find those guys from the Council. I can't have vamps running around Sunnydale that know that much about the Council and slayers."

"Right you are, pet. Find the bad guys, that's the ticket." He released her, but with obvious reluctance. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, they aren't likely to be in a cemetery, cause they weren't buried, so I guess we need to go where there are people. They'll be looking for food. And for Angelus?" She waited for Spike to give her more information about newly turned vamps.

He thought for a moment. "Well, they aren't anything but minions – if that at this point – so they won't be able to feel that he's gone the way a family member would, so yeah, they may go lookin' for him. Depends on how smart they are. If he told them to stay put somewhere, they'll probably just sit there till hunger drives them out."

"Okay then, we start with that old apartment building Giles said they were staying while they were here."

As they walked through Sunnydale, arms brushing from time to time, Buffy twirled a stake between her fingers, swearing when it would drop out occasionally. Spike watched without speaking until the third time it flew out of her hand.

"Slayer? Buffy?"

"What?" She was glaring at the stake as if it had deliberately set out to annoy her.

"If... when we find these wankers, what do you say about letting me handle them while you watch?"

"Why—oh. Cause I'm not me yet, you mean."

"Yeah. The bloody test is over, and you did ace it. But you're still not anywhere near what you should be. After dusting a 200-year-old demon, would be a bit sad to be taken out by a brand new fledge. And any vamp can get lucky once."

"We'll see," she said, not exactly agreeing to letting him handle whatever they came across, but not refusing either.

XXXXXXXX

They hadn't quite reached the old abandoned building when they came upon the two remaining Council employees. Both were wearing their newly acquired fangs and wrinkles, and neither of them recognized Spike for what he was. The English accents that were obvious even as they had trouble speaking around their fangs told Buffy she'd found what she was looking for.

"Isn't that— Why isn't she dead? Why aren't you dead?" the least bloody one demanded.

"Things didn't work out quite like you guys hoped," she said. She thought about twirling her stake again, but decided against taking a chance she'd drop it again. "But we're here to fix it."

"The only thing that needs to be fixed is the fact that you're still breathing," the other new vampire said, licking his lips. His size and readiness to fight indicated he'd probably been one of the Council's bodyguards rather than a researcher. "And we're just the ones to fix that little problem." When Spike snorted in disbelief, he turned to him, still apparently not having noticed Spike's lack of heartbeat. "We'll get to you, mate. Just wait your turn. Want to taste Slayer blood before we try yours."

He glared when Buffy and Spike both burst into laughter. The new vampires frowned at their intended victims in confusion.

Buffy looked at Spike and shrugged. "I think the skinny one is going to be too easy, but I'll let you have He-man there."

They moved apart so as to have some space to fight, Buffy going to the side where the less confident fledgling was. She waited calmly for him to attack. Which he did, much more clumsily than most vampires would have. Even with her diminished speed and strength, Buffy had no trouble avoiding his rush and driving her stake into his back. She didn't even wait to see his dust fall, just turned to watch Spike and the larger vamp face off.

"If you know what I am, you should be pissing your pants right about now." The new vampire's confident grin faded as Spike went into game face and he found himself staring at a much older vampire.

"If you'd had enough sense to know what I am, mate, you'd... Well, you'd still be dust in a few seconds, but you might have tried to run." Spike's fangy grin clearly was giving the newly turned minion pause.

"Well, you may be tougher than you look, but when Angelus comes ba—"

Spike shook his head. "The poof isn't comin' back, you big git. Would've thought you'd figured that out, what with the Slayer standing here all alive and what not. Reckon they don't choose you wankers for your smarts."

"Not coming... you killed Angelus?"

Spike laughed and nodded his head at Buffy, who was waiting semi-patiently for him to stop toying with his prey. "Not me. She did for him. Took his head right off... after she drove a stake through some soft body parts."

The big vamp blanched. "I thought she was—"

"Not entirely," Spike said. "Something to keep in mind... not that we're going to give you time to worry about it," he added, noticing Buffy's growing impatience. "Now are you going to fight me, or just hop on my stake like a good little minion?"

With a snarl, the vamp turned to run, bursting into dust when Buffy's thrown stake hit him in the back. Spike raised an eyebrow and made a pouting face.

"You said I could have him. Slayer."

"Sorry? I was getting bored with all the chit chat. What is it about guys that you have to growl and posture before you actually fight?" She walked over to Spike and pushed on his pouting lower lip. "Did you notice what I did?"

He frowned, then smiled. "Getting your powers back, then, are you?"

"Looks like. Still don't feel just exactly like me, but I don't think I could have made that throw an hour ago."

His smile faded. "Won't be needed the extra muscle now, will you?"

"Do you think that's the only reason I want you here?" She glared at him, hands on hips.

"Do you? Want me here, I mean. Is that what you want, Buffy? Another old vamp in your life?"

She sighed. "Well, I don't want you to be _not_ here." She cupped his cheek and smiled sadly. "Guess that wasn't exactly what you wanted to hear, was it?"

"It'll do me for now, love." He leaned into her hand, turning his head to kiss her palm. "I can work on the rest of it."

"Is this where we start kissing again? Cause that's—"

He took her hand and pulled her toward the building. "What say we make sure there aren't any other vamps lurking around, and then claim this old building for ourselves?"

XXXXXX

After a thorough examination of the old building, they determined that the Council team and it's trained and muscular vampire-fighting bodyguards had kept the building free of any vampires other than the one they'd hoped to use on Buffy. Bloodstains in one of the bedrooms and the kitchen gave evidence of where, if not when, Angelus had taken over the operation.

"What do you think he did? Get them to tell him the plan and then get rid of his soul?" She frowned. "No, that can't be right. Angel wouldn't have wanted to lose his soul. They must have talked about it in front of him or something. Before they did it."

"Don't know, love. Angelus can—could—be a right convincing bloke when he had to. Once he knew where to find you, he didn't need them anymore. My guess is, he killed the two we saw here and told them to stay hidden until he'd driven off with the others. I expect he killed them once they got to the restaurant. After he lulled them into thinking he was all tamed and willing to behave just to have a shot at you. Probably took the other muscle out first. Without him, the two non-field wankers would have been easy pickin's. Probably tried to hold him off with crosses or such."

"So. We have the whole building to ourselves then."

"We do." He moved closer and pulled her close. "Now, about that kissing..."

"Mmmmmm..."

Several frustrating minutes later, Spike pulled his mouth away, taking unnecessary panting breaths. Buffy was clinging to him with arms and legs, just as she had in her kitchen. But without something to brace himself on, Spike was struggling to maintain their position.

"Need to take this horizontal, love. Much as I don't want to not be touching you, I'd much rather be doing it lying down... and naked."

With a sigh, Buffy dropped her feet to the floor. "Okay, but don't forget, Giles is waiting for us to tell him we got those guys. We can't stay here all night. My mom's going to expect me back too."

Spikes' growl was muffled where he'd buried his face in her neck.

"Bugger the watcher. We'll tell him when we tell him."

"And my mom?"

He lifted his head and growled again. "I've got an idea..." He stared around the room, which had apparently been a lobby of sorts. "I think I saw something where they..." He started walking toward a small office where they'd seen some paperwork and personal effects with blood spatters on them. "Yep. Here is it." He pointed to a portable computer. "Knew the wankers would have a way to communicate with Merrie Olde." He sat down and stared at the screen. "Don't suppose you have any idea how to work one of these things?" he said.

"That's Willow's department. But if I can find their email..." Buffy pushed him off the chair and began looking through the computer's files. "Here it is! And no passwords either.

"Arrogant wankers."

"Whatever. Here's the name of the guy it looks like they were reporting to... Yeah, the last message said they captured Angel and were working on the spell to remove his soul." She bit her lip. "What a stupid thing to do. And poor Angel." She glared at Spike when he muttered something under his breath about Angelus, but didn't ask him to repeat it.

"What should I say to him?"

"They already know it went bad. Just tell him we—you—found the last two vamps and dusted them. And look what else I found!" He held up a cell phone. "If they were just as careless with this, we can just call your mum and let her tell the watcher we did our job, but we're still patrolling."

Buffy rolled her eyes at him, but dutifully sent a terse message to the Council telling them their entire team had been killed and that the two that had been vamped were now dust. She bit her lip, then signed it "Buffy Summers, ex-vampire slayer".

Spike handed her the phone. "Now your mum. Tell her you still have patrolling to do and not to wait up."

Buffy shook her head. "I'm not going to lie to my mother, Spike."

"You lie to your mum all the time. Or you used to, anyway. Might not be a lie. We might find something evil to slay on the way home."

"You're a bad influence," she grumbled, taking the phone and trying to figure out how it worked. "I don't know how to use this—and stop that!" She tried to duck away from him as he began nibbling on her neck. As she punched in her home phone number, she giggled and tried to shrug off the lips he was running over her face and neck. Holding Spike off with one hand, Buffy glared at him as she spoke into the phone.

"Mom? Yeah, it's me. We got them. There were only two and they were still together, so it didn't take long. Tell Giles he can report that the Council is minus five employees, one slayer, and him, if he's still planning to quit." She ran around the room, putting the table between her and Spike, as she finished. "We're gonna do a patrol... just in case I missed some regular Sunnydale vamps. I... Don't wait up... Bye!"


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

She clicked off just as Spike caught her and grabbed her around the waist, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. He was on his way out of the room when her giggles and less-than-strenuous struggles stopped. She didn't try to get loose, but she knew he felt her body tense up as she flashed back to the previous year.

"Bloody—I'm sorry, love. I'm an idiot. Don't know why you haven't staked me yet. Forgive me? Please?" As he spoke, he was setting her on the floor, his hands hovering over her shoulders as if afraid to touch her. She faced him, taking in his stricken expression and the genuine sorrow there, meeting his gaze and sharing his memories of the event that changed their lives. To Buffy's shock, he dropped to his knees in front of her, arms around her legs and face pressed into her stomach.

"I'm so sorry, Buffy. I'm a fool and a wanker. Never meant to—"

She exhaled loudly and rested one hand on his head. "It's okay. Really. We were having fun and it just... Yeah, I had a moment... but I'm fine. I'd almost forgotten that we—"

" _We_ didn't do anything. I carried you off when you were vulnerable and took advantage of you. You should dust me." He raised his head to watch her reaction.

"Okay, drama queen. If I didn't dust you then, I'm certainly not going to do it now. It happened. We dealt with it. There's only one thing you can do about it now."

"Anything, Buffy. What it is? What can I do?" He gazed up at her, his honest desire to make up for his earlier behavior easily visible.

"You can get up and help me find someplace where you can remind me why I didn't stake you that first time." She giggled when he rose to his feet so quickly he almost fell over and had to grab her shoulder.

"Already found it," he said. "If I promise to do it like a gentleman, may I carry you there?"

She blinked at both the request and the very un-Spike-like language and accent, until she remembered how easily he'd fallen into the formal speech that had been so soothing to her as an 18th century gentlewoman.

"Why, yes, William. You may." Her smile was genuine and grew wider when she saw him get what she was saying.

He swept her up in his arms this time, cradling her as she rested her head on his chest. "It's not what you deserve, my sweet, but I think you'll find it much improved over that wretched building where we spent our honeymoon."

"You always were terribly impatient," she murmured into his chest. In spite of her lady-like demeanor and words, her fingers had found their way to his chest and were traveling lightly all over it. She managed to get one hand under his shirt to begin stroking his bare skin. Spike's hiss as she touched him, brought another smile to her face. His arms tightened around her and he growled softly.

"That didn't sound very gentlemanly," she said, continuing to run her hands over his bare skin everywhere she could reach in that awkward position. She turned her head and nuzzled his T-shirt covered chest, biting gently on the nipple pebbled there.

"I think the gentleman has left the building, you minx. I believe the demon's about to kick him in the arse."

As he spoke, he entered the bedroom he'd checked earlier, and walked to the bed. He lowered Buffy to it and knelt on the floor beside her, putting their faces only inches apart. His eyes were dark with desire, but instead of kissing her he whispered, "You know I love you, don't you? I don't know why or how it happened, but I've been drownin' in you since the first time I saw you. Thought it was just because you were a slayer and a challenge, but even the demon didn't want to kill you."

"Could have fooled me," she whispered back.

"Fooled me too, for a bit," he admitted. "Once I had you down..." He shook his head. "By rights I never should have let you leave that building, but all I could think about was keeping you safe." He gave her a crooked smile. "And maybe makin' sure Dru and the great poof never learned what I—we—did in there."

Buffy huffed a soft laugh, then touched the side of his face. "And I should have staked you the minute I was me again. Not..." She smiled. "We pretty much suck at being enemies, don't we?"

He nuzzled her palm, then shrugged out of his coat. "Don't want to be enemies any more, love. Want to be your lover."

"Then I guess you'd better get off the floor and into this bed—Oof!"

Without seeming to stand up, Spike had gone from kneeling on the floor to lying on top of her in one smooth movement.

"Your wish is my command, my lady," he murmured against her lips as they began kissing again.

In no time, Buffy was tugging on his T-shirt and his hand was under her skirt. After a few seconds of struggling to bare more skin, they paused.

"Let me, love. I promise no ripping them off this time."

Buffy nodded, suddenly shy in front of him as he began to remove her blouse and bra, his emotion shining in his eyes. He dropped his head to take first one, then the other nipple in his mouth, pulling on them until she was arching into his mouth, completely unaware that he'd also removed her skirt and panties. When he let go and sat back to run admiring his gaze from head to toe, she blushed.

"Hey, I'm naked and you aren't," she said in what she hoped was a voice less nervous than she felt. "What's wrong with this picture?"

"Nothing," he whispered, "it's breathtaking..." A glimpse of her narrowing eyes brought his attention back to what they were doing. "But that's prob'ly not what you meant, is it?" he said quickly, tearing his shirt off over his head with one hand and unzipping his jeans with the other. Growling when he had to pause to take off his boots, he finally dropped them to the floor and turned his attention back to Buffy.

Lying down beside her, he began kissing his way from her ear to her neck, to her shoulder, over to worry at one nipple for a few seconds, then down her ribcage, pausing to stick his tongue in her belly-button, and then moving down her hip. Giving her an evil grin as she gasped in anticipation (of what, she wasn't exactly sure, she just knew the lower he went, the more she wanted him to keep going), he moved down her right leg, dropping wet kisses on the inside of her thigh, her knee, and finally made his way to her toes which he sucked on, one at a time.

Buffy's surprised panting made him smile again as she learned that her toes were an erogenous zone. He sucked on and ran his tongue around all ten toes, then began another string of wet kisses up her left leg. This time, when he got to the top of her thigh, he sucked on her femoral artery briefly before nuzzling his way into the neatly trimmed hair at the apex of her legs.

Her sigh of satisfaction when he found what he was looking for quickly turned to gasps and whimpers as he brought her to the first of many orgasms. While she was still limp and relaxed, he moved up her body and nudged her slack face with his nose.

"May I come in now, my love?" His accent was back to being the one she'd realized was probably closer to what he'd been born with, but the body on hers was room temperature, made of solid muscle, and trembling with need.

"Come in, Spike," she said, meeting his eyes. "I want you."

With a groan, he pushed into her, pausing when he was seated and breathing hard against her neck.

"Been waiting so long to do this again," he whispered. "You've got no idea, Buffy, how often I dreamed of being here again."

"I think it might have crossed my mind once or twice," she murmured, wriggling her hips against him. She smiled when he growled and pushed back. "But I might have forgotten exactly what it was like...oooooh!"

XXXXXXXX

Spike spent the rest of the night proving to her that her memories were only shades of what they actually could have been had they remained in the old warehouse longer. When even super powers had finally been exhausted, they lay together, her head on his chest, his arms around her.

"You know," she began, circling his nipple with one finger, "if we're going to do this all night, every night, I'm going to have to quit school so I can sleep in the daytime."

His chest jiggled against her cheek as he chuckled.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea to me, love, but I think your mum might have something to say about it."

"Yeah, you're probably right. She wouldn't approve. She wants me to go to college."

He turned slightly so as to be facing her. "If she did approve, would you want to?"

"Do this all night, every night?"

"Be with me all night, every night. Whatever we were doin' or not doin' there."

"Spike..." She felt him stiffen as she started to speak, and kissed his chest before sitting up to continue. "You do remember that I'm still in high school, don't you? Just 'cause I turned eighteen today doesn't mean I suddenly don't have to listen to my mom. Or live with her. If you're asking me what I think you're asking, I have to say no. We can't live together... even if you had someplace to live, which you don't."

"Wasn't asking you to change your life, Buffy. Nor to leave your home and family. I was just asking if you _would_ do it. If it was possible. Would you want to live with me? Not asking you to do it. Not now, anyway. Know I've got to prove myself to you. I need to find my place in your life, and in Sunnyhell. I can't live in your mum's basement. Need to find a place to live, sort out... things."

"Oh. I knew that."

He snorted. "Sure you did."

She stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation for his disbelief, leading to a temporary pause in the conversation as he managed to get his lips around it and suck it into his own mouth. When he followed the kisses up by pulling her down on top of him, she pulled away and stared down at him.

"You're kidding me, right?"

He laughed and loosened his grip. "Probably am. Not that I couldn't if you wanted to," he added quickly, "but I _am_ a bit too knackered to do my best work."

"I'm not sure what 'knackered' means, but if it means too tired to feel your own legs, then me too. But we're gonna have to get up. Tomorrow's Saturday, so I can sleep in, but I should probably do it in my own bed. Alone."

He sighed and squeezed her tightly, then relaxed his arms and let her roll off. He sat up and stretched his arms overhead.

"You're right, love. Dawn's coming. I can feel it. Need to get you home and find myself a place to bunk down for the day. Might just come back here and take one of the downstairs rooms. Place looks to have a pretty big basement. I'll look around for a place to live permanent-like, before I come to get you tonight."

Buffy threw his shirt to him as she began pulling her clothes back on.

"Okay. Let's get going. We didn't really do a patrol tonight–last night–whatever, so the next one's probably going to be busy. I need my sleep."

"I'm ready. Let's get you home so I can get back here before the sun turns me into a walking torch."

XXXXXXX

It didn't take long for them to reach Revello Drive and they were soon standing on the back porch of a silent house. As Buffy expected, Joyce had left the door unlocked for her, and she had no trouble opening it. She turned in the doorway and put her face up for the kiss she knew was coming.

"Sleep well, love."

"I'm pretty sure I will," she said with a wry smile and reddened cheeks.

"Better than sleeping pills, love is." He smiled and lifted her hand to his lips. "Goodnight, Buffy. I'll be back tomorrow evening."

"Promise?"

"Tomorrow. The next night. Till the end of the world." He brushed his lips over hers. "Now go get your sleep."

"Goodnight, Spike." She watched as he faded into the shadows, then closed the door and locked it. "I'll see you tomorrow,' she said softly as she turned to go to her room. "And the next night, and the night after that..."

The End


End file.
